1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to estimation of the concentration of particulate matter in the atmosphere and, more specifically, to estimation of the concentration of particulate matter in the atmosphere based on visibility and humidity.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Air pollution is a global problem that threatens human health. Air pollution is generally characterized in terms of atmospheric particulate matter (PM). While there are many different types of PM, one important class of PM includes those particles having a particle size that is equal to or less than 2.5 μm. Atmospheric particulate matter of this size may be referred to as “PM2.5” or “PM2.5”.
In regions where air pollution is of a particular concern, public health officials and individuals may wish to closely monitor PM2.5 concentrations so that during times of relatively high concentrations, the population may be advised to take precautionary measures such as wearing masks and refraining from certain outdoor activities.